


Glimadora Week 3

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AUs, Angel/Demon AU, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform, Jock Band Geek Au, Modern AU, Some Cursing, Soulmates AU, coffee shop AU, corrupt au, fairytale AU, flower shop au, glimadora week, i'll add the other aus as i post, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Collection of my prompts I did for glimadora week 3 on tumblr (T only for cursing here and there just to make sure ya know?)





	1. Flower Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> hey im not dead from writing! okay ive just been busy and had some bouts of depression and been having block. But Glimadora week has let me be able to write some stuff. I met to post on day one but again, busy with work made me forget. Anyway, enjoy these
> 
> First prompt was read and checked by my friend plsinsertcoinz @ tumblr. I will say I tried I guess an easter egg? kudos to those that get it and if I messed it up, I am sorry I did try. Anyway enjoy

Adora both loves and hates spring. Warmer weather, the days are becoming longer and longer, and no need to worry about slipping on a patch of black ice. However, on the other hand, her allergies are back in full force. Pollen is her worst enemy and even with medication, it still finds a way to kick her butt. A lover of being outdoors she now has to deal with sniffles and sneezes as she walks to the convenient store. 

Catra asked Adora to grab some stuff for the apartment as she plans on having a party. Adora questioned why Catra couldn’t do it herself but she made up some excuse for it and Adora conceded and left. The store is only a ten minute walk and traffic on foot will be light, but Adora did not plan on going out so soon. 

Adora rounds a corner. Three more minutes until she reaches the store. She digs through her pocket and pulls out the list Catra wrote down. _Chips, dip, soda, solo cups, ping pong balls…_

“Really, Catra?” Adora says out loud to no one. “I’m staying in my room, I so not in the mood to get dru-_ACHOO!_" 

_Stupid, allergies,_ Adora thinks. She begins to reach for a tissue in her bag when she hears a new voice speak up.

"Bless you.”

Adora looks up. She finds herself standing by a small, quaint, flower shop. Plants of all sorts of sizes, shapes, and colors decorate the outside area and line up behind the windows. Standing by one of the tables, with a bundle of lavender roses in her arms, is a girl about her age. She is smaller than Adora and has hair and eyes that match the flowers in her arms. Somewhere in Adora’s memory, she knows this girl. Adora also feels her heart skipping a beat. 

“Thank you,” Adora says. She blows her nose. “Do you have a trash can? I don’t want to carry this around while I walk.” 

The girl nods and gestures with her head. “Right by the door.”

With another ‘thank you’ Adora walks over and throws her tissue out. She makes a mental note to use the hand sanitizer at the store as she shoves her hands in her jacket pocket. “I hope this doesn’t sound weird, but you look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?”

The girl places her roses into some empty containers. “Do you go to college in town? I’m a second year there.”

“Oh yeah! I’m in my third year! Though, I still live in town most of the year. Must’ve seen you around campus.” Adora can’t help but grin. She has no idea why she feels happy around this girl or why she can’t stop feeling her heart in her chest. Catra’s party items can wait. “You work here, I guess?”

“Yeah. Mom owns the shop and I work here part-time for some extra cash. Ya know, if you are interested in talking to me, we _do_ have another job opening. If ya like.” 

Adora feels her face warm. She turns away and starts to scratch the side of her face. “I don’t know if you want me. Not! That I am a _bad_ employee. I’m actually just allge-” 

Before she can finish her sentence, she sneezes once more. Adora quickly covers her face with her elbow and after three times of sneezing, she drops it. “-ric to pollen.”

The girl snorts. “I can tell. Well, allergic or not, the offer does still stand. But I’ll see you around on campus then. Oh! And my name is Glimmer.”

“Adora.”

With that, the two wave each other off and Adora heads back down the sidewalk towards the store. All the while, her mind fills with thoughts of Glimmer. She realizes she has been in a couple classes of hers and has been around the dining halls on campus. But why did she only take notice of her now? Why did she make her feel warm inside? Adora tried to shake these thoughts from her head, but she found that to be quite difficult to do. 

* * *

After being pestered and teased by Catra after telling her about the encounter, something even a month later her roommate _still_ loves to bring it up, Adora took the job offer. All she had to do was make sure she took her medication and brought anything along to help relieve her allergies if they started to act up. Extra money is extra money after all and it will get her out of the house and away from Catra teasing her about her new found crush. 

Catra isn’t wrong but Adora refuses to let her crush get in the way of a new found friendship in Glimmer. The two hit it off well, finding similar interests in being active, some school subjects, and the love of working with their hands. Glimmer has shown Adora all the ropes and they are not hard to learn. All Adora has to do is sell flowers to customers, watering the flowers, and cut and wrap them up properly. If she needs any help, Glimmer is right there to support her. 

On a slow day, Adora and Glimmer busy themselves putting away some golden colored roses. Prom is just around the corner for the high school in the area and soon this place will be flooded with orders for corsages and bundles of roses in general. Peace will be rare in the upcoming days. 

“You know, I never went to my high school’s prom,” Adora says.

“Really? I would have thought some guy or girl or anyone would have asked you out,” Glimmer replies, surprised. “You seem kind of popular at school.”

Adora shrugs. “Eh, I mean some people did. I just wasn’t interested in them like that, you know? I also don’t always like large gatherings and people being all over me. Hell, I actually have to rehearse powerpoint projects when I have to present to the class. Smaller groups are more my thing.”

“I get that. I didn’t go to mine either. Mostly ‘cuz I just didn’t want too,” Glimmer says. Adora hears a small note of sadness in her voice and she wonders if that is fully the case. Had the two of them went to the same high school, Adora would have asked Glimmer out in a heartbeat. Maybe if next semester if the college hosts some dance or ball, she will ask her out. Even if it’s just as friends, it was better than nothing and Adora will be with Glimmer no matter what. 

“Getting away from that topic,” Glimmer suddenly says. “I think we deserve a break. Let’s lock up a bit and go get something to eat. Whaddya say?”

Adora smiles and puts the last of her roses away. “Sure. Did you have a place in mind?” 

Glimmer ready is at the door, flipping the sign saying they will be back later. She takes off her apron and throws it in the corner. “I was thinking that little cafe at the corner a few blocks down. We can get a nice lunch there and even bring some stuff back for later.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

* * *

Summer comes and prom passes with a breeze. Both Glimmer and Adora survive the rush of orders and their finals and now can enjoy time together at the shop without worry of tests and homework. With the warmer weather, the pollen has died down and Adora doesn’t need to worry as much while at work. She will still sniffle and sneeze and get itchy eyes here and there, but it is all worth it with Glimmer around. 

The more she works with her, the more Adora fell in love. Catra keeps telling her to make her move and confess her love before Glimmer gets away. She even has threatened Adora that if she doesn’t soon, she will for her. In turn, Adora threatened Catra that she will lock her out of the apartment if she does so. Both girls know neither will act on the threat but Adora also knows she needs to say something soon. The day comes sooner than expected.

Adora is busying herself unboxing some recently delivered flowers when Glimmer strolls in. Adora looks up upon hearing her footsteps and could see that something was on her mind. Adora stands up. “You alright?”

“Oh, um, yeah I’m fine. I just was…wondering about something,” Glimmer sheepishly asks. 

“What’s up? You know you can ask me anything. I’m not going to judge you.”

“I know that. But um…well,” Glimmer’s face has turned red as she digs into her pocket. She pulls out a crumpled piece of paper and carefully opens it out and flattens it on her leg. Once she is happy with it, Glimmer sticks out her hand, looking away from Adora. 

Adora, confused, tentatively takes the paper and looks it over. The paper is from their college, already prompting major events. On the piece of paper are drawings of stars high in the dark sky, snowflakes littered all over the place, and two people dancing with a light shining down on them. At the bottom the cursive text talks about a winter dance for everyone at the school. The gears in Adora’s head take a moment to move and realize why Glimmer was so shy in giving this to her but once they work, she turns red. 

“I was wondering if, ya know, you wanted to go together. It can just be as friends!” Glimmer states, throwing up her hands in front of her. “If you want. But you said you’ve never been to prom. And I’ve never been. And this is pretty close to a prom. What do you say?”

Adora doesn’t know what to say. She is utterly speechless. Does this mean Glimmer likes her? That she hasn’t missed her chance and it has just smacked her square in the face pretty hard? Adora always thought that she would ask Glimmer out first but fate had a different idea. Adora has no idea how long she has been staring down at the paper but it must have been long enough that Glimmer starts to worry. 

“You don’t have to say yes! It’s alright if you don’t want to go. I know you said you don’t always like being in large groups. It’s okay to say no!”

“What! No! I do want to go. Honestly, I would love to go with you,” Adora answers. 

“R-Really?” Glimmer’s eyes lighten up. 

“Yes. I uh…well was hoping something like this would happen because I kind of…like you. And have for a while.”

“You do? Well, I kind…of…do also.”

Adora cannot help but laugh. After hiding everything for so long only to find out she had nothing to worry about, her only respond she can find is to laugh. Glimmer begins to laugh as well, not knowing what to do either. Then, all of a sudden, she throws her arms around Adora’s neck. Caught off guard, Adora falls back, taking Glimmer with her, and knocking over the box she was opening. Orange colored roses spill out as the two land on the ground. 

“S-Sorry. I just got really excited,” Glimmer says.

“It’s fine,” Adora assures her. “So does this mean we are girlfriends now?”

“Yes, I think it does.”

* * *

Adora waits at the front of the flower shop, waiting for Glimmer to come out. After months of waiting, the dance finally has come around. Adora fixes her suit while she waits for Glimmer. No matter what happens today, it will be a wondrous occasion and one to remember forever. Adora just hopes Glimmer doesn’t mind that fact she has no clue how to dance. 

When the soft ring of the bell is heard, Adora looks to the door and sees Glimmer exiting the building. She wears a frilly, purple dress and elegant sandals. Adora’s heart starts to flutter. “You look amazing,” she says. 

“So do you,” Glimmer replies. She gives Adora a quick kiss on the lips. “Here, I think this would look nice with your suit.”

Glimmer shows a red rose that is in her hand. She lifts it up to Adora’s face so she can inspect it, which Adora promptly sneezes. Glimmer chuckles a little. “This thing set off your allergies?”

“That or it was just good timing. Anyway, it’s perfect.” 

Glimmer helps Adora put the rose in her breast pocket. Once set, they interlace their hands together and start to walk to campus.

“I love you, Glimmer,” Adora says with a smile. 

“I love you too, Adora.”


	2. School/Modern Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based off my Jock Band Geek Au that i have neglected for a while. Well it sort of is sent in it I tried. I need to revisit this au again RIP. Again enjoy and this chapter also was check by my friend plsinsertcoinz @ tumblr

“Alright! Break! Take five” the coach says. Adora sighs in relief and takes off her helmet. She places it on the ground, goes to grab her water bottle, and sits down on the turf. In a few moments, she hears someone sit down next to her. Adora doesn’t need to look over to know who it is. She takes another swing of her water before speaking. “How are you doing, hon?”

“Good. I was feeling pretty bored, with practice being cancelled. Now I am stuck doing my homework,” Glimmer groans. 

“You should be doing your homework either way. At least you have more time to do it. And I am _offended_. Am _boring _you with my own practice? I thought you loved seeing your girlfriend take down a bunch of guys.”

“You asshole, you know I didn’t mean that.” Glimmer playfully pushes Adora, making the blonde laugh. 

“But seriously, what homework are you doing? Anything I can help with? I got a few minutes and we can do some more back at the dorm,” Adora tells her. 

Glimmer plops down a packet of papers. Adora picks them up and runs her thumb on the edges, quickly reading through all of it. A bunch of math questions for her Algebra II class. “Ah,” Adora says. Glimmer’s worst subject is by far math. Adora has an A+ in her own class while Glimmer fights for a C. 

“Okay, I’ll help you. You are getting better at it, though,” Adora tells her. “You just help me with some history.”

“You’re not doing good in it? I thought you loved history?”

“I do but don’t forget, growing up and the schools I went to weren’t so keen on it or telling it right. I just need some help with refreshers and what not , so that I don’t mix stuff up.”

“My place after you’re done with practice?”

“Sounds good to me.” Just as Adora finishes her sentence she hears the whistle blow. “And that is my cue to go. I’ll see you around, hon.”

Adora pecks Glimmer and the cheek before standing up. Glimmer gets up as well and starts to head back to the bleachers. “Kick their butts, love!”

Adora grins as she puts her helmet back on. After a couple more hours of running drills, the coach let the team go. Adora and Glimmer walk back to the dorm together, talking about their classes tomorrow and their plans for the weekend. They part when reaching Adora’s dorm so she can shower. 

Once clean and ready, Adora grabs her homework. Before she leaves her room, she grabs a box of tea off of her dresser. Something nice to drink while she does homework with Glimmer. Once all set she heads out and walk the five minute walk to Glimmer’s dorm. There, Adora waves to the RA behind the desk and climbs to the top floor, stopping at Glimmer’s door. She knocks and waits. 

“Coming!” Adora hears Glimmer’s voice says. Within a few seconds, the door opens, showing Glimmer standing in the frame, smiling. “Hello.”

“Hello,” Adora replies. She steps in and places her bag on Glimmer’s bed. “You ready to learn some math?”

“No. When do I ever want to learn math!” Glimmer resorts.

“You only got this year left with math and then you are good. Unless you are going to torture yourself with more.”

“Hell no. I just wanna pass and get this over with.”

Adora rolls her eyes before she grabs Glimmer’s pack. True to her word, she aids Glimmer in figuring out the answers. She shows her how to solve some of the problems and explains it better than the teacher, at least she hopes so, and Glimmer starts to get some of it. She still takes her time at each question, groaning the whole time. After about forty-five minutes of this and only making it about half way through the packet, Adora calls for a break. 

“I’m going to run to the kitchen to make us some tea. I’ll be right back,” Adora says. 

“Don’t burn yourself!” Glimmer says as Adora leaves the room. 

“I won’t!”

Adora is quick to make the tea and returns to the dorm room in a few minutes. In the time she left, Glimmer has moved away from her desk and now is on her back, hanging off her bed, and watching TV at the same time. 

“Really?” Adora asks. She sets down Glimmer’s cup on her nightstand and takes a seat on Glimmer’s bed. 

“Yes, really,” Glimmer replies. However, she sits up and grabs her drink. She takes a sips and sighs.   
“You really got me hooked on this stuff, ya know.”

“My pleasure. So, how is the marching band doing? You guys have some competitions this year right?”

“Yeah, we do. I hope we actually win something this year. Gold would be amazing but I’ll take bronze after so long of not winning anything.”

“I believe in you guys. And Sea Hawk is drum major this year, right? I am sure he himself will put on a show for the judges. They will have to appreciate that.”

“Or question who the hell put him in charge.”

Adora and Glimmer laugh. Adora puts down her cup and rests her back on the wall. “Well, I will try my best to make one this year. I definitely want to see how you guys perform when it’s not the pre or half time show. I also could get a better look when up in the bleachers. Hell, I can’t wait for you to be up there. That, I’ll make sure to always see.”

Glimmer turns a bright red and looks away from Adora. “T-Thank you…” She clears her throat. “Well, don’t forget our promise. If I become drum major, you have to become captain of your football team.”

Adora grins. “I haven’t forgotten. Now, you feeling ready to do some more math? Or do you want to help me with some of my history. Or do you just want to chill for a little while longer and talk about stupid stuff?”

“Why not we do both. Like, helping you with history and talking about stupid stuff. I still need a bit of break from math and that is not due until next week anywho so…”


	3. Coffee Shop Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my shortest and maybe weakest of the aus. But i tried and it's still gay. This one was checked by, again, plsinsertcoinz @ tumblr and theasteroid-blues @ tumblr

Glimmer picks up her pace, struggling to see through the thickening snow. _Stupid snowsquall,_ she thinks to herself. She had no idea this was going to hit. Next time around, she will make sure to _triple check_ her weather app. All she has to do is find some place open in this strip mall and hang out there until it passes. Squinting her eyes, Glimmer sees a door and darts to it, throwing it open, before shutting it behind her. Finally. Warmth.

Catching her breath, she looks around to see where she has just entered. A coffee shop. Judging but the white that covers some people, she is not the only one who has sought refuge here. Looking at the dark world outside, Glimmer figures it could not hurt to get some coffee as she waits out the storm. The line is not too long. In about a minute, she is next. 

“Hello. How may I help you today?” the girl behind the counter says. Her face is hidden behind her hat as she looks down at her register. 

“Just give me a regular coffee,” Glimmer says. 

“Anything with that?”

“Nah. Just give it to me right away. I’m freezing.”

“Will do!” the girl grabs a cup and sharpie. “Name?”

“Glimmer.”

The girl writes it down and looks up. She has a bright and wide smile on her face. “That’s a pretty name. Never heard it before.”

_Shit, she’s cute_, Glimmer thinks. “I-I-Yeah. Thank you…” Glimmer looks down at the name tag. “Adora! You got a nice name also.”

“Thank you. I’ll get that right for you.”

“S-Sure. Thanks.”

The girl, Adora, goes and quickly gets Glimmer’s order. She hands it back to Glimmer, who now has turned red like a tomato. “Here you go…You feeling okay? Do you need something colder you look really hot?” Adora asks. 

“N-No! I’m good!” Glimmer says. She snatches the coffee out of Adora’s hand and gives her the money. “Keep the chance!”

Glimmer quickly walks away and finds a seat in the far corner of the room. Sat down and away from the front table, she releases her breath she did not know she was holding. She has hit on and _been_ hit on by girls before but never before has someone made her feel like she hit a brick wall right away. Was it that smile that got her? Maybe something else? She only interacted with Adora for a few seconds and yet she feels hot, her heart is racing, and she feels her palms become sweaty. What the actual hell. 

Glimmer looks out the windows again. It is still snowing but the world has become much lighter. It will be easier to get home now. Taking a deep breath, she grabs her coffee, and walks home. Her thoughts are consumed by the girl behind the counter. Maybe tomorrow she can stop by and see if she is working again. Maybe get to know her some more and see if these feelings are a one off thing are something else. 

* * *

Over the next few days, Glimmer goes to the coffee shop. She tries not to go every day and look like a weirdo. Somehow, Adora is there most of the time. Glimmer slowly gets to know the girl and finds the feeling she had in her chest before does not go away. It only grows and grows. Glimmer finds Adora to be quite friendly and kind. A bit ditzy, a few times she forgot what Glimmer wanted exactly, but always apologizes when she does so. Glimmer does not mind it. It only makes Glimmer’s heart flutter even more. 

One day as Glimmer is getting her coffee, and a snack today, she notices something else written on her cup. Looking at it, she realizes it is a phone number. Glimmer looks up towards Adora. Once her eyes land on the girl, Adora sticks out her pinky and thumb and puts them to the side of the face, mouthing the words ‘call me’.

Glimmer turns red again but is happy to have a date.


	4. Day 4: Soulmates Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I forgot to update this. Work and mental health aksjfnbksajfbsa I am sorry. This prompt is based off an au of mine where like how you see color in the world is based on your relationship with the person and the world around you and soulmates are the most vivid thing you'll see.

The world has always been grey to Adora. Okay, that is partly a lie. The Fright Zone had some color to it as did most everyone else. Out of everyone in the Fright Zone, all the people she grew up with and knew, Catra always had more color to her. Adora saw Catra’s browns, reds, and the amber and cyan eyes of her. Still, the colors always had a dull tint to them. Like someone did not fully saturate her. Adora never questioned it. No one ever questioned how the world worked. There wasn’t room for questions like that at the Fright Zone. But everything changed when Adora left the only place she called home. 

Lying in her room in Brightmoon, she sees everything around her is still a dull color but she can see the purples and blues of the kingdom better than anything she could have seen at the Fright Zone. Adora questions if her former home lacked color or it had _some_ and just whatever this thing is played apart of it. That is not the strangest thing, however. What makes her finally question how she sees the world comes from her new found friends.

When Adora first met Bow and Glimmer, they had no color at all. Just where shades of greys, blacks, and whites. All Adora knew when she saw them is that they were the enemy. Enemies where always that color. But after getting to know them, bit by bit, she started to see their own colors. At first, Adora thought it was a trick of the eye. How can someone change color? But upon looking at them again, sure enough, they were changing. 

Adora sits up in her bed. She wonders what is going on that is causing that. Part of her wants to ask Bow and Glimmer about it but the other part tells her she is stupid to ask. What if it is just her having these issues? Thanks to the strict ‘don’t question anything’ upbringing at the Horde, Adora never even asked Catra if she saw the world like this. Maybe it is just her. No point in asking and making herself look insane. She already has enough to deal with being a former Horde soldier and trying to win over everyone. 

There is a sudden knock at the door. Adora jumps off of her bed and answers it. Glimmer stands in the hallway. Already, her colors have become more clear within a day. Adora lets her in and shuts the door behind them. “What’s up?“

"Just seeing how you’re doing,” Glimmer replies with a smile. She looks up at Adora and tilts her head. “Huh…I was wondering what color they were,” she mumbles.

“What?” 

“Oh! Nothing. So how are you liking Brightmoon? I hope everything is alright.”

“It’s going. Still getting used to everything and everyone. It still is all so new and there are a lot of things I don’t know.” 

Glimmer places a hand on Adora’s shoulder. “Hey, it’ll be okay. Trust me.”

Adora smiles softly. Despite how their first meeting went down, Adora is grateful to call Glimmer a friend. Thrown into a whole new world, Glimmer has done her best to help Adora navigate it. Adora has no idea what she would do without Glimmer here helping her. When she blinks, she notices Glimmer has once again changed colors. Adora is taken aback by this, never seeing it happen right before her eyes. 

“You okay?” Glimmer asks.

“Yeah. I’m fine. It’s nothing,” Adora tells her. 

“You sure?”

Adora nods. “Yes. Did you have any ideas for today? I don’t really want to stay in my room all day, as nice as it is.”

Glimmer claps her hands together. “Totally! I actually got a couple ideas. C’mon. Bow is waiting downstairs. Let’s go!”

Adora happily follows Glimmer downstairs. She is happy to see Bow down stairs, checking over his arrows. He grins when seeing them and puts his arrows in his quiver. The three friends walk into the Whispering Woods. Glimmer takes the lead, taking Adora and Bow to some place. While they are trailing behind, Bow leans over and nudges Adora.

“How are you liking everything?” Bow asks.

“It’s good.”

“Can I ask a stupid question?”

“Sure?”

“Have you been seeing us in color yet? What do you think?”

“Wait! Hold on. Are you saying you sometimes don’t see everything in color. Like, it is black and white?”

“Uh…yeah. What? Did they not teach you that in the Horde?”

“No. They didn’t say anything about it. I thought I was the only one. And when I was talking to Glimmer today, I saw her change again. Glad to know I am not going crazy. Is there anything else I should know?”

Bow thinks for a moment, rubbing his hand against his chin. “Well pretty much I guess the best way to explain the whole phenomenon is that it’s all based on your relationships. To the people around you, yourself, and the world. The better it is, the more color you see. Does that make sense?”

Adora nods. She now knows why Catra is always so bright compared to everyone else. She is her best friend after all. Well maybe _was_ but whatever the case, at least she now knows now why that happened. 

“I can say that it is rumored that you’re soulmate is the one you see the most vivid. I haven’t seen that yet but my dads tell me about it all the time, that they are each other’s soulmates. You might not know it at first but you’ll know eventually.”

_Soulmate? Huh… _Adora thinks to herself, looking at Glimmer. 

——

More time passes. Adora’s world becomes more colorful and bright. Things come into focus and she sees colors and shades she never saw before. As that happens, some things start to become dark. Such as Catra. With each passing battle and confrontation, she becomes nothing more than a splatter of greys. Every time Adora sees Catra fade, she grows sad. Doesn’t know what to do. But as Catra loses her color, one person becomes the most colorful thing in the world. 

Adora looks as Glimmer, sleeping right by her. Never before has she seen anything so purple and pink before. Never before has anything _sparkle_ so much to her. On nights like these, when sleep is nowhere to be found, Adora can’t help but watch Glimmer sleep so peacefully. She thinks about what Bow told her weeks ago. About soulmates. 

At the time, Adora didn’t want to ask what a soulmate is either. She knows that now and Glimmer won’t judge her for not knowing anything but she still feels stupid about it. After doing some research of her own she found out what is was. The person or persons who completes you, someone who knows you in and out, and helps bring out the best in you. Everything about that fits Glimmer to a tee. No wonder why she is the brightest thing Adora has ever seen. 

Speaking of the princess, Glimmer starts to stir. She moans and opens her eyes. After a few blinks, the sleep that cloud them lifts. She smiles when she sees Adora. “Hiya, Starlight. Are you having trouble sleeping again?”

“Kind of. It’s nothing, Glitter-Bug,” Adora shifts closer to Glimmer and gives her a kiss on the forehead. “Just the usual.”

“Well don’t forget I am always here for you. I love you.” She snuggles up against Adora, putting her head right under Adora’s chin. “You’re my soulmate after all. You’re the most amazing and wonderful person I have ever laid my eyes on.”

Right. Not long ago, shortly after Adora finally saw Glimmer in full color, Glimmer told her that she was seeing her in full color and was falling in love with her. It took a bit for Adora to say the same thing, a bit confused and not knowing what to say, but here they are now. Together. 

“I have no idea what I would do without you. I love you too.”

“Hmm…Think you can sleep if I cuddle and hug you?”

“You just being here helps. But hugs don’t hurt.”

Glimmer grins and wraps her arms around Adora’s body. Slowly, Adora falls back to sleep, happy to have Glimmer in her life. 


	5. Day 5: Fairytale Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is my own spin on Beauty and the Beast

Glimmer slowly walks through the forest. Only the lantern in her hands gives her light through the dense and overgrown dark thicket. She has been through these woods many times before. She knows every crook and nanny in the barely made path. She keeps her eyes peeled, looking for the creature that lurks in this area. 

For quite a long time now, stories of a large beast echo in the village. A beast that stands eight feet tall and are said to be a mismatch of animals. Said to have the head and ears of a wolf, tail of a lion, and legs and feet of a cloven hoofed animal. Their fangs are said to stick out of their mouth like a saber tooth, their hands are clawed, their body is strong like tough like an ox, and a golden pelt covers every itch of their body. Many say that the beast has fire red eyes and burn into your soul. The last part that scares people the most is the fact they are said to fly. Large, bat like (or as some say ‘devil like’), wings sprout out from it’s back. Mobile on land and air, some wonder if it can swim and make itself a triplet threat. 

But there is something that Glimmer knows that most others do not. She keeps her eyes out as she goes deeper and deeper into the woods. She knows she is close to the most recent resting place for the beast. Glimmer keeps looking around, making sure no one has followed her. The thing she knows that all the other villagers don’t is something she hopes no one ever finds out. That thing is–

_THUD!_

“ARGH! ADORA GET OFF OF ME! YOU’RE CRUSHING ME!” Glimmer shouts, startled by the sudden weight pinning her down to the soft earth. She feels soft, fluffy fur tickle her nose, causing her to sneeze. “Please get your hair out of my face. I can’t breathe.”

“I’m sorry! I just haven’t seen you in forever!” Adora gleefully says, her bright blue eyes sparkling. Adora gets off of Glimmer, allowing the girl to sit up. Her friend has a dopey grin on her face, her sharp teeth bare. Adora’s tail flicks back and forth on the ground. “I was getting worried that something had happened.” 

“Everything is fine. Thought I had some people catching on I was going here a lot. So I didn’t come until I felt there were no eyes on me. Gotta be careful, you know?” Glimmer says. She pulls off the bag on her back, opens it, and begins to dig through it. “I got some stuff for you, though. The perks of being stuck so long in the village is that I can stock up on more stuff.”

“Oh! Oh! What did you get?” Adora crawls over to Glimmer and attempts to look in the bag, managing to get her snout in it. Glimmer quickly pushes her away. 

“Hey! No looking yet. Man, you really are excited. You’re like a child right now.”

“Well when you’re stuck in the woods for a good amount of your life and your only friend has to sneak to see them, you tend to get a little bit excited. But what is it?”

Glimmer smiles. She has to remember Adora has not lived in a village or around other people in a long, long time. This makes anything Glimmer brings practically new and exciting. Glimmer also remembers she is part wolf and tends to have puppy like joy over everything. 

The first thing Glimmer pulls out of her bag is some bread. They still are warm to the touch and make a wonderful crackle when pressure is given. Adora snatches the food out of her hands and starts to chew on it. When you live on anything you find in the woods, homemade food is a god sent. Glimmer places down a box containing more food. Not much but it is something other than whatever it is Adora eats out here. 

As Adora enjoys the bread, Glimmer digs around more. She grabs a book she bought. Every now and then, she tries to find something to keep Adora entertain herself. Not long ago, she found out that one of the things Adora misses most about being a human is reading. So now, Glimmer gets her books and once she is done, she takes the book back and finds another. 

“Is that any good?” Adora asks. She looks at the cover, reading the words _King Arthur_. “Looks neat.”

“I haven’t read it but I heard stories about him. He sounds interesting. Thought maybe you would like it. I got one more thing for you.”

Glimmer reaches deep in her bag. She pulls out a large bundle of fabric. At the end of it is a clip. Adora studies it, curious as to what it is. Glimmer motions for her to come closer. Once she does, Glimmer wraps the red fabric around her neck and clips it into place. She fixes it so Adora’s wings are not in the way. It is large enough to end right before her tail and able to wrap around her whole body. “A cloak?”

“Yeah. I know you don’t need it at night or in the winter, what with you covered in fur, and it probably is a bother with your wings, but I thought you would like having something like this. Once we get you back to your human self, we can tailor it to fit you better again. I doubt you are still going to be eight feet tall. You could also use it to sleep on. Probably better than the hard ground.”

Glimmer watches as Adora runs her fingers on the fabric, feeling the smoothness after so many years. Adora’s ears are flat and she can see some sadness in her eyes. Glimmer swears to herself she will stop at nothing to get Adora back to her old self. She can only imagine what is must be like to be stuck in this form for over ten years and have villagers fear you and try to hunt you down. 

“I love it. Thank you so much,” Adora says. She nuzzles Glimmer’s cheek “You don’t know how much this means to me.”

Glimmer reaches up and scratches one of Adora’s ears. “I’m glad you love it.”

Adora lays down and places her head on Glimmer’s lap. Carefully, she reaches out with one of wings and pulls her close to her body. “Stay here with me tonight. If you can?”

“What? Are you, the biggest thing in these woods, scared?” Glimmer jokes. Adora snorts 

“No. Just lonely. Do you mind?”

Glimmer rests her head in Adora’s fur. “No. I don’t at all.”

It is a restless night for Glimmer. She is not afraid at all being in the woods. Growing up she would spend her time here. Maybe not this deep but still. And with Adora right here, nothing will mess her. But what she is afraid of is something coming out from the dark and harming Adora. All through the night, she has nightmares of this. She always does. 

During one of her nightmares, she wakes with a start. Glimmer gasps for air, her mind struggling to catch up. She looks around, trying to remember where she is, when she sees Adora still asleep by her. Dawn light streams through the tree line, making Adora’s golden fur glow. Glimmer notices at some point in the night, Adora has wrapped the fabric around her body. The second she sees Adora still asleep and breathing, she grabs some of her fur and buries her face into Adora’s body.

“Huh? What?” Adora wakes and turns her head. “Are you okay? You’re crying!”

“I’m fine. Just…Just a nightmare. That’s all.”

“Oh. I promise I am not going to go anywhere. Everything will be okay,” Adora says, giving Glimmer a reassuring nudge. 

_And I promise you I’ll figure out a way to make you human again so you don’t have to fear for your life_, Glimmer thinks to herself. 

“You should get going before your village wonders where you are. I’ll be fine out here.”

“Right,” Glimmer says She wipes away her tears and stands. She hands Adora her cloak back. “I promise I’ll come sooner to see you.”

“I’ll be eagerly waiting for you.”


	6. Day 6: Corrupt Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I took corrupt with Adora's mind being corrupted with a memory wipe from shadow weaver

Adora has no idea where she is. This place is like nothing she has ever seen before. All her life she grew up in the arms of steel, steam, and coldness. Here, everything is soft, warm, and bright. She has no idea where she is but there is something strangely familiar about the place. Like she has been here before. Adora strains her mind to recall why this place feels like that but it only gives her a headache. She stops and starts to think about how she got here and why her hands are tied up. That is blurry in her mind but the more she thinks, the more it comes to light. 

Everything is in bits and pieces. She remembers being with Catra and stealing the skiff. She remembers falling off and waking up to see Catra hovering over her. She remembers leaving for some reason later that night. But then her mind jumps to being in an unknown room of the Fright Zone. There are flashes reds and purples and someone small taking a hold of her. A princess. Adora recalls a feeling of fright and terror. Everything starts to become blurry again. The last thing she recalls is a hit to the head. 

Is that the reason for her confusion? Does she have a concussion? Her head is aching. What hit her? Adora sighs and groans. With her hands tied up, she attempts to rub her head. It does not work. Great…Adora starts thinking about what to do. How she is going to escape and figure out where she is. She does not make it far, though. A door opens up and Adora turns her head in the direction of the noise. 

Slowly, a small figure enters the room. Adora recognizes her as a princess based on her fancier clothing. When she tenses up at the sight of the enemy, the princess raises her hands and keeps her distance. “I’m not here to hurt you,” she says softly. 

“How do I know that?” Adora asks coldly. She is surprised to see the princess hurt by her tone. The smaller girl’s face falls and Adora swears she sees tears pricking at the sides of her lilac eyes. Adora’s heart suddenly aches and she releases some tension in her body, not knowing why she is attempting to look less threatening. 

“She really did mess with your head,” the princess mumbles. 

“What?” 

“Nothing. How are you feeling?”

“Why the hell do you care? You are the one holding me captive right now.” Adora sticks out her arms, showing them tied up. “If you care so much, why am I tied up?”

“That’s for safety concerns. No one wants to hurt you, Adora. _I _don’t want to hurt you. I wanna help. You have to trust me.”

Adora narrows her eyes at the girl, unsure. However, she stays seated. Something deep inside of her tells her the princess is not a threat. It goes against everything she knows and has been raised on all her life but her gut rarely has steered her wrong. Still, she stays guarded. The princess notices this. 

“Okay, well, I brought you some food.” The princess reaches back behind the door and pulls out a tray of food. “I promise there is nothing in there, it’s safe, and I didn’t want to bring it in until I knew you were awake and weren’t going to jump me. I’ll just leave this here. I’ll come back later.”

Adora watches the girl put the food down at a nearby table before leaving. She stays where she sits for a moment, looking at the food. Whatever it is, it smells _amazing_. It looks like nothing she has ever had at the Fright Zone. Her stomach growls. Adora knows she will need all her strength to escape and hesitantly walks over to the tray of food. When she bites into the food, it is the best thing that she has ever tasted. Something in her mind comes to the surface. A memory of a gathering, a memory of a…_party_. The images in her mind are fuzzy but it leaves her warm and happy. The moment passes quickly and leaves her confused and with a headache forming.

——

Glimmer rests her back on the wall of the hallway she finds herself in. After walking down the hall for some time, she finally has stopped in her tracks and thinks about everything that has happened over the past twenty-four hours. She still has no idea how she managed to get out of Shadow Weaver’s grasp and knocked her unconscious. But her attempt to stop Shadow Weaver from wiping Adora’s mind was all in vain. 

When Glimmer asked Adora if she knew who she was as she freed, her heart dropped when Adora said _Who are you? What’s going on?_ Before she could process the words that were just said, Adora realized that Glimmer was a princess and her Horde training kicked in. She charged at Glimmer and knocked her to the ground. In the frenzy and with adrenaline racing through her body, Glimmer somehow knocked Adora out. Not knowing what else to do, she started to carry Adora’s still body back with her. Everything else from there to bringing Adora back is a blur. Somehow, she got back with Adora. Somehow, the sword was found and taken back as well. But what does she do now?

Glimmer wonders if Adora will ever get her memories back. Are they still there deep inside her mind, waiting to come back? Or are they lost forever, never to return to her. She hopes the former is true. After all, Adora didn’t attack her again and did low some of her defenses. Even if Adora can’t remember, something inside of her seems to make up for that. Glimmer swears to herself that she will find a way to bring Adora’s memories back, somehow. Even if she can’t do that, she will at least win her trust again. Somehow, someway, she will bring back that lovable, dork she loves.

Taking a deep breathe, Glimmer begins walking aimless again. In a couple hours she will check on Adora again. Maybe the smell and taste of the food she got from Thaymor will spark something in her. 

——

Adora lies on the bed found herself upon waking up a couple days ago. She looks at her wrist that still are red. The princess, Glimmer as she goes by, sure has a lot of trust in her not to do anything. Adora has no clue why she would do such a thing. Horde soldiers and princess are mortal enemies after all. And princess are _evil_. Why did she do such a thing? It does not make any sense and hurts Adora’s head, as if it didn’t ache already.

Every now and again, something in Adora’s mind pops up. It’s fuzzy and unclear and the more she concentrates the more, sure, it comes into focus. They seem to be happy memories of sorts, or at least not bad ones, but as she thinks about them it causes her a headache. All she can see is her with her sworn enemies, a sword, and being in some white and gold clothing. What do these all mean. 

“Urgh…” Adora groans, pressing her palms to her forehead. She has to stop thinking about those foggy thoughts. At least for now. They are not doing a lot of good for her anyway at the moment. What she can think about is what she is going to do. Adora still is trapped in an unknown place. With the princess having some trust in her, she could always use that to her advantage. However, that causes her heart to feel like someone stabbed it and makes her want to throw up.

Adora grabs the pillow by her and holds it tight. What is she supposed to trust? What she has been told all her life to be true and can actually remember? That she should not believe anything that she is told? Or her gut that she already has relied on? That causes her to feel bad for just trying to trick Glimmer. Just thinking of the princess name hurts her heart. 

“What the hell is going on?” Adora mumbles as she buries her face in the pillow. A whiff of a familiar scent with a far off name fills her nose and brings another fuzzy memory to play in her mind. One with her and the princess here in the room, laughing about something. The aching in her heart grows. Adora squeezes her eyes shut, trying to shake the thought away.

——

The next few days are slow going. Adora’s aura of defensiveness does not fade away but she has yet to attack Glimmer again. Even with her hands untied, Adora is kept under a close eye, waiting to see if she does anything. Any memories Adora has recalled, if any, she keeps a secret. Part of Glimmer wishes she would say something but she knows she can’t blame Adora. Thrown into a world that once again new to her, one she does not know, it must be a shock. 

But there still is progress and that is_ something._ Along with Adora not attacking anyone, her curious nature is starting to come out. With everything new to her again, she looks at everything with starry eyed wonder and even asks some questions. Though she has yet to ask anything about her missing memories. Glimmer wonders if there is anything about that but does not try pressing for answers. She does not want to push Adora away and have her retreat. The little progress made needs to stay. Glimmer just has to wait for Adora to ask herself. 

“How are you doing today?” Glimmer asks one day. Adora is sitting in her room at a table, playing chess with herself. She makes a move with a black piece before looking at her. 

“Fine, I guess?” Adora replies. There is no coldness in her voice like before but there is neither warmth in it like Glimmer grew to love. Glimmer has to remember to take one step at a time and she is at least talking to her. It is better than nothing. 

Glimmer walks over to the table. “Can I play with you? I mean, if you don’t mind.”

Adora shrugs. “Do you know how to play chess?”

“Enough to get by. I’ve done it a bit before.”

“If you really want to.”

Glimmer nods and takes a seat on the white side of the board. She helps Adora set up the game again. When everything is set, Glimmer knows she has the first move. She thinks for a moment before simply moving a pawn forward. Adora spends more time thinking before moving a knight. The two sit in silence for a few moves before Adora breaks it. 

“So…what have you been up to?” Adora asks, not looking up from the board. 

“Not much. Just doing stuff with the rebellion,” Glimmer replies

“Hm…”

Glimmer makes another move, keeping her eyes on Adora. She can see her trying to focus on the game but something is wrong. She notices Adora’s hand on the table is curled into a fist, hears Adora’s foot tapping on the ground. She’s agitated. Glimmer watches her. Adora places a rook up the board, right in the way of one of Glimmer’s bishops. Glimmer raises an eyebrow, knowing Adora is not this careless in chess. After a moment of pause, she takes the rook with her bishop. 

“Damn it,” Adora grumbles under her breath. 

“Adora, are you okay?”

Adora doesn’t say anything. A slight growl escapes Adora as she looks away. Glimmer gets up and stands next to Adora, leaving space between them. “You can tell me what’s wrong, Adora. You can trust me.”

“How do I know that? I don’t know anything that is going on still other than I was in the Fright Zone one moment and then here in Brightmoon,” Adora snaps back. “You guys are telling me to trust you but everything I was raised on told me not to but I am having flashes of memories that I don’t know if they are real or not. I don’t know what is going on or what to do.”

Adora slams a hand on the table, causing chess pieces to fall. She begins to breathe heavily, beads of sweat are forming on her forehead, and it looks like she is about to cry. “I don’t know how I can trust you or anyone. My brain is saying one thing but my gut is telling me another! Nothing makes sense to me anymore.”

Glimmer hesitantly reaches out for Adora, not knowing how she will react as she places her hand on Adora’s. Adora jerks but does not pull away. Instead, she looks up. Glimmer looks into those soft blue eyes she has come to love, filled with confusion and fear. She squeezes Adora’s hand. “What does your heart tell you?”

“What?”

“What is your heart telling you. Your brain is saying one thing and your gut another. But what about your heart?”

Adora thinks before answering. “My brain is telling me this is all wrong. I shouldn’t be with you. My gut is telling me that everything I know is a lie and that the Rebellion is correct. My heart is telling me…to trust you. That you know the answers I don’t and that…you are someone that is important to me.”

“I do know answers, Adora. Maybe not all but I can answer as many as I can. You just have to ask them and believe me,” Glimmer tells her. She starts to rub her thumb on the back of Adora’s hand.

Adora keeps her gaze on Glimmer’s. Her lilac eyes are warm and welcoming. Seeing this, there is a new feeling in her chest. Not one of pain but of warmth. A good feeling. “Who am I?”

“Hm?”

“Am I Adora the Force Captain? Adora the Horde Soldier? The traitor of the Fright Zone?” 

Glimmer places her forehead on Adora’s. “You’re Adora, my best friend. You are the most kindest, caring, and wonderful person I ever met and someone I don’t know who I do without.”

Adora shuts her eyes, letting the tears she held back to fall down her face. The words bring up a memory that does not hurt her. Clearer than anything before, she sees her and Glimmer in a bedroom. Glimmer holds Adora tight as she cries about something, much like now. In that moment, Adora reaches up and pulls Glimmer close. Glimmer herself wraps her arms around Adora’s now shaking body and starts to rub her back.

“T-Tell me what h-happened to me,” Adora says through her tears. 

Glimmer takes a breath, readying herself to tell Adora everything that has happened these past months, something that can easily shatter whatever Adora believes in. Whatever happens, she thinks as she begins to tell Adora everything, she will be there for her no matter what. 


	7. Day 7: Free Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last one aksfjbaksjfba again sorry i forgot about them. I used the free day to do an like angel/demon au

Glimmer watches Adora from afar, seeing what she is doing. The other girl walks down the sidewalk, her nose in a book. That comes as no surprise to the angel. Girl _loves_ to learn about anything and what better way than to read. This does make her an easy target. Glimmer takes a look around, making sure no humans are watching her, before she summons her wings and flies into the sky, still keeping a watch over Adora. 

She watches Adora turn a corner and starts to walk down an alleyway. Perfect. No one but Adora is there. Still taking double look to make sure no one is watching, Glimmer swoops down quietly into the alleyway. She purposely creates a gust of wind to create a sound behind Adora before going back up into the air. This causes Adora to turn around. When she only sees a piece of paper floating by, she shrugs and turns back around. That is when she sees Glimmer standing inches away from. 

“SON OF A-” Adora starts, shouting. She jerks back and trips over her feet, falling on her bottom. “Ow!” she groans. 

“Oh, shit, sorry! Are you okay?” Glimmer asks. 

“Yeah, I am fine. What the heck are you doing showing your wings like that?” 

Glimmer sticks out her hand. Adora takes it and is helped to her feet. “Pranking you. I saw you walking around and I couldn’t help myself. And relax, I was careful.” Glimmer makes her wings disappear. “No one saw me.”

“Good. I really don’t want to deal with people. You can get away easier than me.”

Adora starts play with the hem of her jacket. Glimmer sighs, hoping Adora is alright wearing that. Even if fall is right around the corner, the days still can be hot. She gives Adora a nudge with her elbow. “Don’t worry. You got me now. Everything will be alright. C’mon. Let’s go home. I’ll cook you something.”

Adora smirks. “Don’t set off the fire alarm again. I still think half the apartment hates us for the one at three a.m a month ago.”

“Hey, I was hungry and the popcorn was the quickest thing. How was I supposed to know that the microwave was really going to nuke that thing?”

Adora chuckles and rolls her eyes. She happily walks back to her apartment with Glimmer, talking about anything on their minds. The two keep on talking as they walk up the six flights of stairs to their home. Once inside, Glimmer goes right to the kitchen. She grabs some ingredients and places them on the table before looking up at Adora. 

Her girlfriend takes off her jacket, throwing it on the couch. She walks over to the AC unit in the window and turns it on. Glimmer notices the red markings on Adora’s back. The tops stick out from her tank top, showing the edges of devil wings. Glimmer wonders if they will ever go away or shrink as she works towards becoming an angel. There is not much information on a devil becoming an angel. She had hoped there might be some information within all the stories about fallen angels but nothing. 

Glimmer goes back to cooking when Adora turns back around. She hears her walking over to the counter and begins to aid in cooking. The meal takes twice as long to make, however, because the pair goof off. Finally, they get it done and throw their food in the oven. As they wait for it to cook, the two take a seat on the couch, Glimmer half laying on Adora. 

“Have you found any new yet? Or is that a stupid question?” Adora asks. 

“No. Not even mom can find much and she is, like, one of the top angels. I’d’ve thought _she_ would find something,” Glimmer sighs. She sits up and rests her head on her hand. “How are you doing? Any new changes I should know about?”

Adora shakes her head. To prove her point further, she summons her wings. Unlike Glimmer’s light purple and fluffy wings, which the color is an oddity among angels, here are darker. A leathery, maroon color, reminding Glimmer of a bat. However, unlike most other devils, at the edges are signs of small tufts of feathers. Slowly but surely change is coming. Glimmer then notices Adora and switched one of her hands into it’s dark, clawed form, and stares at it.

“Ever wonder how different your life could have been if you were raised differently? Us obscures are born blank slates. Even if our families are all one or the other, you can still end up the opposite of them just on how you were raised. I have no idea what my parents were like. Could they have been angels? Could I have been one? Or was I forever cursed to be a demon?”

Glimmer doesn’t know what to say. She can only imagine what it must be like for Adora. What could have been if things went differently in her past? At first glance, when not in her demon form and hiding the markings on her back, you would never guess Adora is a demon. Her cheery and bright attitude is infectious and one would think she is an angel. After all, who ever met a friendly demon? 

Adora turns her hand back and hides her wings. “I’m just rambling now. I don’t even know if anything I do will work or if I am stuck like this forever.”

“Hey, hey,” Glimmer reaches out and grabs Adora’s hand. “We will figure it out together. It’s going to take time but we already have made some progress, right? Even if it takes forever or if you might not fully become an angel, I’m going to love you no matter what. I’m here for you, Adora. And I always will be.”

“Thank you. What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Glimmer grins. It quickly falls, however, when she starts to smell something in the air. “Is…is something burning?”

Adora sniffs also. At the same time, both realize what is going on and scramble to get off the couch and run to the oven. Glimmer opens it and smoke spills out. As she grabs the food to prevent any further damage, Adora runs over to open some windows. Somehow, nothing goes off in the apartment. 

“We really got to stop doing that,” Adora says. She looks at the charred food, giving it a small poke. “You just want to order pizza?”

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.”

——

Adora stares up at the starry, moonless sky. There is always something about the mystery of space that comforts her. So much unknown about it, so much to learn, but it always is so far away. The only thing you can see without any aid are remnants of light. Yet they are so far away, you cannot clearly see what shape they take. You know what they are, sure stars, but you cannot exactly see and comprehend them. It makes you feel so small in comparison. Looking up at the stars and pitch blackness of space, Adora feels the sense of not knowing deep within her, wanting to explore it but not having the ability to do so. 

Adora looks down at her hands and feet, holding tight onto the edge of the apartment rooftop. Dark and clawed. Her pointed tail is wrapped around her waist and her mostly all leathery wings stay behind her back, attempting to stay hidden from view. She knows she has to release her form once in a while unless she wants to risk losing control the next time she summoned it. Or worse even, if she gets angry and has hidden it for so long she can snap. She needs to release it once in a while. 

“How are you doing?” a familiar voice says. 

Adora looks up. Glimmer has quietly sat down by her. She wonders how long her girlfriend has been there. Her own fluffy wings are out. “Alright…”

“You see anyone?”

Adora turns her gaze down to the street below her. She scans the area, searching for any corrupted humans. One perk of being a demon is you can see when another demon has influenced someone compared to an angel. Looking around, there are no signs of anything out of the ordinary. Just your everyday, run of the mill joe with an average amount of light and dark inside of them. 

“No. Nothing.” Adora shakes her head. “Third day in a row. They are getting quiet.”

Adora hides her devil attributes before laying her back on the concert roof, looking back up at the stars. Glimmer follows suit, hiding her wings and laying down. “You _sure_ you are alright? You’re more quiet than normal.”

“I don’t want to talk about if that is okay.”

“That’s fine, Adora. I’m not going to push you if you don’t wanna,” Glimmer turns her head to face the stars. She smiles softly. “Beautiful, aren’t they?”

“Yeah, they are.”

Glimmer suddenly moves, hovering her body over Adora. She carefully brushes Adora’s bangs back, even if she is the only person allowed to touch any part of her face, before giving her a kiss. They stay together for a few moments before Glimmer pulls away. “You know no matter what, no matter who you are or where you are from, I love you so much.”

Adora grins. Glimmer always know how to make her feel better no matter how small. “I love you, too,” she says before wrapping her arms around Glimmer’s neck, pulling her close to nuzzle their noses together. “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.”

“I try my best. Anything else I can do for you?”

“Just stay here and stargaze with me?”

“Alright,” Glimmer answers before laying back down, nestled in Adora’s arms, and looks up at the stars together. 


End file.
